To Die For
by CodeCracker3
Summary: When Robert and Sophie are kidnapped by the Illuminati, Alexandria races to help find them, and has no idea what is at stake for her as well. But what if the Illuminati was watching, and it was someone who Alexandria knew very well...
1. Chapter 1

**I only own my OC characters, nothing else. This is an ongoing adventure starting with my original story "My Everything" along with my other FanFics. Enjoy!**

Back in Harvard, in the symbology class, students were learning much about the Illuminati.

"You see here," Robert Langdon pointed to a symbol on an American dollar. "This unfinished pyramid is the symbol of the Illuminati."

"What does it mean?" asked an interested student in the front row.

"It stands for strength and duration. Now, you may be wondering what an Illuminati symbol may be doing on the back of our currency, am I correct? Some people who designed the Great Seal decided to mock our Founding Fathers a bit. While they believed in God, you all know that Illuminati members did quite the opposite. What did they believe?"

A mumble went through the students. "They believed in science."

"Correct. And you all know what happened to them in the Church, right? Some were branded and left out on the streets of Rome to warn the others. Many were concluded to meet in secret."

"Mr. Langdon," a boy said in the back row, hand raised. "Didn't you have a run in with the Illuminati a couple of years ago?"

Robert's handsome face went rigid. He did not want to talk about his encounters with his students. "As you all are well-aware, I helped the Vatican a couple years ago. But it was not the Illuminati, let me tell you that. Just a hoax, someone trying to make believe they were back. Let me assure you, that the Illuminati are just a faded away society."

"So if it wasn't the Illuminati, who WAS it then who was threatening the Church?"

Robert winked. "If you would just open your eyes…"

The bell rang, dismissing the last class. The students filed out, and Robert sat down at his desk. He smiled at a picture frame. It was a picture he took of his daughter Alexandria and his wife Sophie. They had adopted Alexandria—who was fourteen—a couple months ago, and were expecting another child soon.

"Robert?" a voice called from the door. His head whipped up.

"Ben!" Robert grinned and strode over to the man who had called him.

Ben Hanson was a forty-something teacher at Harvard. He was tall, had an athletic build, and dark blond hair with brownish-black eyes. They both had went to college together, and had been friends ever since. In fact, Robert and Sophie had been considering Ben to be the godfather of their future child. Hanson taught science, and he and Robert had many discussions over symbology and science: which was better? But despite all their debates, Robert knew that they both understood each other's passion for the subject they taught and accepted it.

Or at least that's what he thought.

Ben smiled. "Good to have you back home, buddy. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place and watch a football game, like we did in the old days..."

Robert shook his head. "Sorry, I promised Sophie I'd be home tonight.

Hanson chuckled. "That's why I fly solo." Robert would have never told Ben this, but he would rather spend time with Sophie over Ben any day.

"But Sophie and I would like to have you over for dinner. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. See you there, Robert."

* * *

><p>Robert opened the door. "I'm home!" he hollered.<p>

Sophie smiled from the kitchen and put her stirring spoon down. She went to the steps. "Alex! Your father's home!"

Alex bounded down the steps with a huge smile on her face.

"Dad!" She gave Robert a big hug. Alex couldn't be more happy to call Robert and Sophie her parents. She finally felt at home.

"Hi Alex," he gave her a bear hug. He kissed Sophie, and smiled at her. It was good to be home.

"…and then my teacher asked me to explain it better to the class!" Alex's eyes shined as she told Robert about her new classes at her school. Not only had she been tested in almost all advanced classes, she had made the track team and was their long-distance runner.

Robert laughed as he helped himself to more lasagna Sophie had just made. "Sounds like you're an expert at this stuff!"

Alex smiled. "I really like algebra."

"Maybe you'll become a cryptographer, like your mom."

Alex's face became thoughtful. "Maybe I will."

* * *

><p>Back in Paris, Regina Cummings paced back and forth in her kitchen as she waited for a person to call back on the phone. Why hadn't he called yet?<p>

She held her head in her hands. It was all because of a stupid mistake she made years ago she was even in this mess.

_Alexandria._

The name sent shivers down her back. Alexandria was in the newspaper the other day, being kidnapped from some rich person, but being rescued by some people called Robert and Sophie Langdon.

_Does she know who she is? That she is part of the Bloodline?_

Regina hated herself for even being part of the Holy Grail secret, even though she could do nothing about it. But after letting Alexandria go, she became a part of something bigger. Much bigger. No one would ever see it coming…

Regina's phone vibrated, snapping her back to reality. "Hello?" she said cautiously. When she heard the voice on the other line, she sighed dramatically. "Thank GOD you called!"

* * *

><p>"That was fantastic! I had the best time!" Ben stood up and took a glance at his watch. 11:30 pm. "I really ought to be going. It was so nice to see you again, Sophie, Robert. And tell Alexandria I can't wait for her to be in my class when she goes to Harvard." Sparks seem to fly in his eyes. "I'll reteach her everything her dad says was false."<p>

They laughed as they walked Ben to the door. When it shut, the grin on Hanson's face was replaced by a scowl. He flipped open his phone and whispered. "Meet me back here in an hour. Everything should be ready then."

**Please review! It makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie woke up. Did she hear a crash? It sounded like it came from Alex's room. Slowly, not to wake Robert, she tip-toed across the hall ignoring the clanging of the grandfather clock. _12:30…._

She slowly opened Alex's bedroom door and winced when in creaked. Everything seemed to be fine…All of the sudden, a strong arm wrapped around her chest. "Don't move," a gun stretched out, firm in a hand and was pointed towards Alex's sleeping body. "Or she dies. Do not make a sound. Just back away slowly."

Sophie did just as the person ordered and couldn't relax. The person talked in hushed tones into a cell phone, saying it was fine to enter.

"Get out of my house!" Sophie hissed. The man sighed, and once again held the gun to a sleeping Alex. He cocked the gun. "Don't make me. Because I will not hesitate." Sophie couldn't turn around to see the man, but his voice had seemed familiar.

Sophie heard struggling from the master bedroom, along with the shattering of glass.

_Robert!_

Sophie felt a severe pain at the back of her neck. And then her world went black.

* * *

><p>Ben Hanson picked up Sophie's slumping body, bridal style. He carried her down the stairs and out into the cool night. He approached the car door and swung it open. Gently, he placed Sophie's unconscious body on the car door. One of his partners should have been coming soon with Langdon knocked out.<p>

Two of his partners lugged Langdon out of the house.

"We had to sedate him," one of his partners said gruffly. "Otherwise he might've killed both of us." There was a huge bump on his forehead, red and round.

"That's fine, just get in!" Ben motioned them in. "What did you do with the girl?"

"We sedated her too. She'll be out for hours. We have a table right under the doorknob, so she won't be able to open the door."

Ben nodded as he flipped open his laptop and clicked a button. Instantly, Regina's face filled the screen. "Is it finished?" she snapped.

"Yes, I have the couple."

"And the girl?"

"Locked inside."

"I need a connector to the cameras and the microphones. I'm going to copy them to my hard drive. Can you do that for me?"

This Ben didn't know about that part of the plan. "It's possible, if that's what you're asking. Why do you want it?"

She smirked. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Alexandria woke up, feeling a cold draft in her room. <em>Did I leave the window open?<em> She noticed her window was, in fact, open.

Then she noticed the glass spread around her room.

Then she noticed some blood smeared on the carpet.

"Mom? Dad?" she ran to the door. It was closed, and something was blocking it. She threw her body at the door, but it still wouldn't budge.

"MOM, DAD!" She screamed. She pounded on the door with the palm of her hand. "HELP!"

No response.

Alex rushed to her desk and pulled a drawer open. Inside laid her brand-new cell phone Robert had given her. She quickly turned it on and dialed. "Hello 911?"

* * *

><p>"Regina!" Hanson barked as he pressed his earpiece. "She's calling the police!"<p>

"I'm sending Martin in. He'll be our backup." Regina's voice spoke quickly.

* * *

><p>In Italy, Vittoria Vetra was just getting up. She smiled at her husband Bryan Adams who lay in the bed next to her. Her phone vibrated on the nightstand, signaling that she had a missed call.<p>

She listened to her voicemail. Her soft smile left her face and was replaced by a horrified expression. "Oh no," Vittoria mumbled, hand flew to her mouth.

She shut off the phone and got up from the bed, taking out articles of clothes and other things and putting them in a small carry-on bag.

Bryan woke up and looked at Vittoria fluttering about the room. "Vittoria?" he mumbled. "What are you doing, sweetheart?"

Vittoria looked over her shoulder.

"An old friend of mine is in trouble."

* * *

><p>Alex looked wearily at the clock. 10:15 pm. The police had been grilling her for hours, along with checking the perimeter of the house.<p>

She had called Marie and Jacob, Sophie's grandmother and brother. Marie had been crying, and Jacob had seemed so angry. Alexandria felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to know where they were.

As one policemen talked to her, another quickly ran in. "We found something…on the side of the house…"

Quick as a flash, Alex was up to follow the policemen outside.

Along the border of the house, the policeman pointed. On the side, in bright red paint-or blood, but Alex didn't want to think about it—was…was…an eye.

_All seeing eye._

_Illuminati._

Alex realized that she was shaking. _Where are Dad and Mom? And what happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

Robert shook his head, feeling lost. All he remembered last was calling Vittoria so someone would know what had happened…

He was locked…somewhere…almost like a huge luggage compartment. Was he…flying? Did his captors put him on this plane? Where was Sophie?

"Sophie?" he called out. But no response. "Sophie?" He shouted. He felt around, blindly. But he was in a small room.

He swore. He wanted to kill those people who broke in. They better not have hurt Sophie…

* * *

><p>"So…the Illuminati? They're out to hurt my parents?" Alexandria asked. She felt like her heart was breaking. "What did they ever do to the Illuminati to have them kidnaped?"<p>

"It probably wasn't the Illuminati." The cop, whose last name was Martin, said plainly, squinting at the images scrawled across the house.

"Excuse me?" Alex folded her arms and jutted out her neck. "The all seeing eye is clearly placed over an unfinished pyramid—one of the ancient symbols of the Illuminati. And how about the ambigram written? This is all about the Illuminati."

The cop raised his eyebrows. "And you would know because…?"

"I'm not a symbologist's daughter for nothing," she spoke darkly.

"Well technically, you are not their 'daughter'. They just adopted you, didn't they?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she demanded. Alex didn't like how he phrased it.

The officer rubbed his face as he stared down at her. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but your one of the main suspects."

"What?" Alex's French accent rang out in the silent night. Her face flushed. "_Que pourriez-vous éventuellement dire?_ What could you possibly mean?"

The cop's face hardened. "Listen. You were the only one besides your parents in the house that night."

"Yes but—"

"There are signs of breaking and entering in your bedroom. The blood stains are on your carpet. And yet, you don't remember anything unusual. You are the only one to speak on their behalf." His eyes narrowed. "And frankly, the only one we know is alive…is you."

"That's not fair—"

"Life isn't fair, sweetheart. You're going to have to come down to the station and talk to us." He put his hat back on. "Most kids have grudges on their adopted parents, because they blame them for whatever happened to the parents they loved, and begin to hate the adopted parents."

Alex's eyes flashed, anger bubbling up inside her. She knew she would never, ever, hate Robert and Sophie. "So your saying I would make my parents disappear?"

"Or kill them." Martin snapped. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed to make her focus. Alexandria noticed something on his arm…a tattoo perhaps?

"What?" Alexandria couldn't believe her ears. "How could you ever think I would do this? I LOVE my parents. I couldn't be more grateful for them…they were there when no one else was." Her eyes teared again.

"Nevertheless, you will come down to the station soon. Do you understand?"

Alex was thinking plenty of responses to say back, but she was smarter than that. "Now what happens?"

Martin shrugged. "It's a Thursday night. You have school tomorrow, correct?"

Alexandria nodded.

"Then you have to get your sleep tomorrow. It's almost midnight."

"Do you really expect me to sleep when my parents have been taken?"

"Oh…don't worry. We'll be here. Just watching."

* * *

><p>"I've been tracing the call Robert Langdon made on his cell phone. Apparently, he made a call to…" Martin fingered Langdon's cell phone in his hand.<p>

This was news for Ben. "To who?"

"Um…Vetra?

Ben seemed raged. "I want to know who the hell this Vetra is! Everything, to family, friends and how he knows who Langdon is!"

* * *

><p>"So Dad…tell me again why we're going to the USA?" Greg, Bryan's fourteen-year-old son, asked sleepily. Vittoria was sleeping on the other side of Bryan, and Bryan wanted nothing more than to nod off too.<p>

"Your mother's friend—Robert Langdon—called, saying he was in trouble, with his wife too. He said someone was coming for them and his daughter too."

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know, Greg. But Vittoria tried to redial Robert, but he wouldn't answer."

Greg looked concerned. "So what's the plan here?"

Bryan bit his lip as he looked over at Vittoria. They had met many months ago. **(A/N: I have a short story about them called "Someone Like You" that talks about how they met if anyone is interested)** And he had fallen deeply, madly, in love with her. It took her awhile to cope from Robert, but she realized that Bryan had been the one for her. Greg was excited to accept her in the family, and Bryan knew he was happy because he missed his mom. All Bryan knew was that Nikki ran off with a much younger man. But he was MUCH happier with Vittoria.

"Vittoria said that she wanted to go to his house before anything else. To look for clues, what she said."

"Anything else?"

Bryan nodded. "Robert said, lastly, that he wanted to make sure his daughter was okay. He said the school that she went to and to keep her safe."

Greg nodded and leaned back. "So, naturally, Vittoria wanted us to come too?"

Bryan winced. "Well, not really. But do you think that I would really let her go off by her own?"

"Dad," Greg looked at Bryan. "She's not like Mom. She won't leave, I can tell."

"I know…but I want to help. And I knew you wouldn't want to go and live with your mom while we were away."

Greg nodded.

Bryan was very glad when they finally landed in Massachusetts.

* * *

><p>Bryan pulled up the rented car up the driveway of the Langdon's house. It was surrounded by police officers. Vittoria practically jumped out of the car as it halted to a stop. She ran up to talk to the cops. Her face was getting tighter and sadder as she talked to them. Finally, Vittoria came back, and her eyes looked puffy.<p>

"Robert and his wife—Sophie—are believed to be kidnapped. We have to talk to the daughter…she's at school. She was there the night the Langdons' were kidnapped."

Vittoria, Bryan, and Greg drove up to Abbot Academy, the school where the Langdons' daughter went to. Soon, they were talking to the principal, Mrs. Gilling.

"Yes it's SO awful," she expressed after calling Alexandria to the office over the PA system. "the Langdons were such a sweet couple. And they loved their daughter, Alexandria. You could tell."

"Yes, it's very terrible." Vittoria brushed her hair back from her face. Her full lips were in a frown. She felt awful. She had to help Robert, but what happened to him? And if he had been telling the truth in the voicemail…could something so awful even happen?

Bryan leaned closer to Greg. "You're in charge of watching Alexandria while we talk with Mrs. Gilling or anyone else about this, alright?"

Greg made a face. "Dad…I don't want to babysit…"

"You wanted to see me?" a French accent talked behind them. Greg turned around. He was not going to babysitting like he thought…

Greg looked at the girl in front of him. She was not just a couple of years old, like he thought. Why, she was probably his age!

She was dressed in a red and black plaid skirt, which just stopped above her knee. A red girl-polo uniform shirt was worn under a black blazer. Black dress boots went almost up to her knees, covering her red socks.

Her slightly wavy, dark brown hair didn't quite reach her shoulders, and she flicked her sideways bangs away from her face. Her mouth was set in a relaxed smile…but her eyes weren't.

Greg was taken back from her eyes. They were a dark brown, but when sunlight reached them, they seemed a lighter color of brown, and flecks of gold sparkled.

There was a certain aura, the way she held her head up, that she was confident…but it seemed something was haunting her underneath.

"You called me?" she spoke again.

Mrs. Gilling nodded. "Please sit." Greg jumped up and offered her his seat. She smiled, but denied, saying she would rather stand.

Vittoria started the story, and as soon as she introduced herself, Alexandria's face was astounded.

_So this is Vittoria Vetra…who Robert worked with._..

She knew she would need their help. Alex let them finish their story, and Mrs. Gilling left them alone in the office.

Alexandria looked pained. "My dad called you? Did-did he say anything about who captured him?" She looked scared to ask.

Vittoria shook her head.

"I think I know who it was," Alexandria said. "But I need you help…I can't do this on my own."

"I think the Illuminati kidnapped my parents," her voice cracked at the end. "There were the Illuminati symbols on the side of my house."

"But the Illuminati have died out years ago," Vittoria said, remembering what Robert had told her when they were both at the Vatican, a couple years ago.

"Maybe they did," Alexandria said softly. "But I have this suspicion-"

She was cut off by far-off police sirens. She bit her lip. "The police think I'M the main suspect."

"You—but why you?"

"I was the only one in the house," her voice sounded tight and strained. "I didn't wake up, and they came through my bedroom window."

"Please! You've got to believe me, I would never do anything to hurt my mom and dad. I love them…they have done so much for me…" She looked desperate.

Vittoria sympathized with Alexandria. "We'll help you, don't worry."

"We have to get back to my house," Alexandria pleaded. "The police have already left. I need to see if they left anything…any clues, anything that could be of help."

Bryan winced at the recurring sounds of the sirens. "If we're going, we have to go now."

They quickly slipped out of the office and ran to the car.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina, are you there?" Ben spoke on his camera connected to the laptop.

"Depends on what you have," Regina said as she sat down on her seat on the flight. She was flying in from France.

"I've got the background of the Vetras and Langdon's daughter."

Regina arched her eyebrows. "Send them to me. Now. Especially about the daughter."

"Already done." His eyes scanned the sheet of paper. "Everything about her is in this file." He squinted. "She was adopted by the Langdons, and was abused as a child before her parents deserted her."

Regina crossed and uncrossed her legs. "Go on,"

"Even her medical files are here. She's allergic to ketamine."

"And that's relevant because…?"

"Ketamine is one of the main ingredients in our sedatives we're going to give the Langdons." He looked at the screen.

"So the more we give her…" Regina began to formulate a plan.

"Oh, Regina no." He shuffled the papers. "Only a couple of injections will kill her. In fact, it's like a poison to her."

"What would the symptoms be?"

"Stomach problems, migraines, trouble breathing, and dizziness."

Regina nodded. "Make sure she gets two doses of the ketamine." Regina spoke with finality. "And I want those cameras installed where I told you."

She shut her laptop and pressed her fingers to her temple.

* * *

><p>Alexandria tried to calm herself as they approached her house again. A cold clammy feeling seemed to take over her body, and she couldn't shake it.<p>

Bryan stopped the car. "Let's go check," he said, nodding towards the house. Vittoria nodded but said she wanted a few words with Alexandria.

As Greg and Bryan went into the house, Vittoria turned back towards Alexandria, who was sitting quietly.

"You want to know why I am older than you expected, don't you." Alexandria spoke, looking in Vittoria's eyes.

Vittoria reeled back. "How'd you know?"

She shrugged. "I could tell." Alex suddenly was interested in her boots. "They adopted me a couple months ago." Her voice was barely a whisper. "But it doesn't make me any less they're own kid!" she seemed to read Vittoria's mind.

Vittoria cleared her throat as she looked back at the house. "I don't know how much help I'm going to be."

Alexandria raised an eyebrow. "Well, he only called you for help. So Dad definitely knew you could be important."

Vittoria felt like her point wasn't getting across. "Yes, but the thing is," she felt selfish saying this. "I-I don't want to jeopardize my family. Just recently I began to finally think of my life coming back together…I don't want anything happening to this!"

Alex was silent a moment. "Would he do the same for you?"

"What?"

"Robert. My dad. If you called him, saying you and your family was in trouble, would he come and do his best to rescue your family?"

"That's—"

"It's a yes or no question, Vittoria." Her eyes seemed expressionless.

"Knowing Robert…yes, I think he would."

"Then why aren't you prepared to do the same?" Vittoria had begun to hate Alexandria's many questions.

Alex seemed to soften a bit. "I'm really sorry if I seem harsh," her voice began to crack. "But Robert and Sophie-Mom and Dad-had helped me so much." Her eyes flickered towards Vittoria's.

"They helped me when no one else was there for me. And recently, they saved me from someone who kidnapped me. And…" Alex's voice trailed off. Vittoria wanted to know more, but she knew now wasn't the time.

"The point is that I have to help them. I'm prepared for anything."

"Aren't you scared? Why don't you let the police deal with this?"

Alexandria opened the car door. "I'm scared to death. I would give up anything for them."

Vittoria seemed frustrated. "Would you die for them?"

Alex's eyes flashed and spoke without hesitation. "Yes."

Alexandria opened the door to her house and felt tears prick her eyes. Why had this happened? An image flew in Alex's mind. She gripped the stairwell for support.

_Sophie, bound and gagged, lying down in a dark room._

_Robert frantically pounding on the door, shouting Sophie's name…_

_A man kicked Robert in the gut, sending Robert to his knees. He smirked._

_Alex realized this man…but from where?_

_An airplane…_

"Alexandria? Alexandria?"

Her vision restored. Greg was shaking her shoulders. He looked worried.

"Wha-what?" she asked.

"You're really pale, are you going to pass out?" Greg's spoke.

Alex caught a glimpse of herself in the hallway mirror. She looked like a deer in the headlights-scared and panicky. "Just-just lots going on," she stuttered, trying to avoid his crystal blue eyes.

"Greg? Alexandria?" Bryan's voice traveled from upstairs. "Come on up here!"

When they had climbed the steps, Bryan was holding a slip of paper in his hands.

"What do you suppose this says?" he asked, forehead knitting into a frown.

**ADD PEN KIP**

**CODING GOT**

**BRACKET YEAH**

**ENTAIL LITHIUM**

**TAP HEFT HOLLOW**

"This makes no sense!" Greg spoke angrily.

Alexandria was quiet. "Yes…it does." Quickly, she wrote down…

**KIDNAPPED**

**GOING TO DC**

**THEY ARE BACK**

**THE ILLUMINATI**

**FOLLOW THE PATH**

Greg looked at her strangely when she finished. "How…?"

"I'm a symbologist's daughter," she hurriedly explained. She looked back at Bryan. "We have to go to Washington D.C. They must be there."

"It could be a trap for all you know!" Bryan exclaimed. "It's better for the police to take care of this."

But Alexandria's expression was pleading. "They could be dead soon!" Bryan felt conflicted. He wanted to help her—truly he did—but he didn't want to put his family at risk. These kind of adventures were deadly dangerous. (Or so he heard from Vittoria)

"I'm sorry, Alexandria…but it's too dangerous." He felt bad, and even Greg looked disappointed.

Alexandria kept herself from trembling. "I understand…"Just then Vittoria walked in, looking like she was in deep thought. "Did you find anything of importance?"

Bryan filled Vittoria in with the details. She spoke first after a while, "So we are going to D.C., right?"

Greg looked at his dad. He cleared his throat. "Well, Dad said…that it would be too dangerous."

Vittoria quickly replied. "Bryan, we have to go. I know Robert would help us if the situation was flipped around." Her eyes flickered in Alexandria's direction. "Almost two years ago at the Vatican, Robert almost died. For me. So I wouldn't get hurt." Her voice got thick. "I have to help him and his wife. Please Bryan."

Forty-five minutes later, they were on a plane to D.C.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need your feedback!**

Bryan looked across the plane aisle at Greg, as if to ask, are you okay with this? He smiled back and nodded, and looked out the window.

Alexandria had fallen asleep shortly after the plane had taken off, and her head had slipped onto Greg's shoulder from the headrest. Greg had to smile as her expressions changed as she slept. He didn't want to wake her, especially since she had been through so much…

* * *

><p>Sophie looked up wearily. Where was she? She looked around…was she in prison? She was lying down on the cold earth, bars locking her out. It was dark and smelled like a sewer. A dim light brightened the hallway that led to a closed metal door. Her ankles were bound in chains, connected to the wall. Cursing, she tried to yank her ankles, just to create more noise. Sophie felt more and more insecure as she looked through the bars. Robert was in the next cell!<p>

She crawled to the end of her cell and gripped the bars. "Robert!" she called. He didn't respond, he was just sprawled out on the cold floor. "Robert!"

Still no response. But she had to get help. Sophie remembered how those men threatened to hurt Alexandria. Did they know that she was part of the bloodline?

_Alex,_ she thought. Back when Alexandria had been kidnapped by Leigh Teabing. Sophie had been able to see what was happening to her, even though she hadn't known it then. Could it possibly work the other way around?

_Alex…please... Help us._

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoed from far away. She looked up and could not believe her eyes…<p>

Alexandria jumped awake, her eyes jolting wide open. Had that really been her dream?

She lifted her head off of Greg's shoulder. "Oh sorry," she looked embarrassed. Alexandria cleared her throat. "Are we going to be landing soon?"

"Yep. The pilot said we're going to be in D.C in about a half-hour." Greg gave a cute little half-smile. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Alexandria shrugged, pushing her thick hair out of her eyes. "Sure."

"Why are you so intent about finding your parents? I mean, they're really your adoption parents—why don't you let the police handle this?"

Alexandria's face hardened and lowered her voice. "Last year, I was kidnapped by a horrible man—and he had planned to kill me for something…bigger. Something more important. The Holy Grail."

She closed her eyes, the harsh memories making her sad. "Robert and Sophie…they know information about the Holy Grail. They don't tell me…because they want to protect me. Anyways, this man wanted the information, but when I wouldn't tell him…he left me in a secret passageway, with a bomb tied to my wrists."

Greg's eyes widened, and he leaned in. "What happened?"

Alexandria ran a hand through her hair. "Robert and Sophie—they said I died. I remember the pain, and I think I remember dying. But I somehow came back. I don't know why, or how, but I always get this feeling that my dad and mom are not telling me everything. I need to find them. They're so important. They saved me. I can't just sit here, waiting for the police to give me an update. I need to find them."

Alexandria leaned back on her seat. "That's why." She spoke softly and slowly.

Greg looked at her. He hesitantly put his hand over Alexandria's. "We'll find them. We'll stop at nothing until we find your parents."

* * *

><p>"BEN!" Sophie's accusing voice rang through the tunnel. She gripped the bars of her cell with furious anger. Her eyes furiously flashed. "How could you?"<p>

His face was set in a snotty expression. "Many reasons," he said, enjoying Sophie's obvious rage. He noticed how her eyes flickered towards Robert's slumped body.

"No he's not dead…yet. But that will soon change. My partner slipped him a strong sedative, and your daughter got a more-than-prescribed quality as well."

"Alexandria! What have you done to her?"

"I don't have to do anything." He kneeled down so he met her face to face. "She's coming."

"What?"

He smirked. "Listen, I have sources telling me that Alexandria will be arriving in Washington D.C any moment know. And when she comes to rescue you, she'll die too."

"Why do you have us?"

"I figured it was about time that the Bloodline came to an end." His eyes seemed to magnify evil.

Sophie could not believe what she heard. How had he even known that she—and Alexandria—was part of the Bloodline?

"Why are you doing this?"

He looked at her, amused. "The Illuminati, my dear, has many reasons."

* * *

><p>Regina felt herself fidget on her plane from Paris. Was she doing the right thing? Had this been the right thing to do, now?<p>

_Alexandria._

Regina remembered her as a little girl. Almost always had a smile on, craved love from her parents…she LOATHED Alexandria. She was the biggest mistake ever in her life!

She bit her nail. She had to finish this when she finally landed in Washington D.C….

* * *

><p>Vittoria and Bryan led the way out of the bustling airport. Soon, they all found themselves not too far away from White House.<p>

"Where to next?" Bryan asked Vittoria. She began to answer, but Alexandria could not hear her, she felt herself falling, her palms hitting the pavement…after seeing different visions, she finally saw Sophie…

_Sophie looked at her with pleading eyes. "Alex," she begged. "Don't come. It's only hurting yourself! Please, your father and I will find our way out of here. Save yourself. You do not know the value of your life."_

_Sophie looked away, as if distracted for a moment. "I must go," a tear fell down her soft cheek. "Your father and I love you, so very, very much."_

_"Be brave, ma chérie." Sophie murmured. "Alexandria, there are so many things we've never told you…"_

The connection broke.

Alex's heart pounded as she came back to the present. Vittoria was helping her up, but Alex seemed not to notice. The brisk fall wind chilled Alexandria to the bone.

Bryan looked at her suspiciously. "What happened?"

"I-I know where they are," she stuttered. Her eyes were wide open, and she was breathing heavily. "The Illuminati—they want to kill them!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie's eyes radiated fire as she spoke to Ben Hanson. "Illuminati? You're bluffing!"

"Does this look like bluffing?" He wrenched his sleeve up. On his wrist was a burned symbol of the unfinished pyramid and the all-seeing eye. His own eyes glittered dangerously.

"The Illuminati has been here for years," he sneered. "But the world has been too ignorant to admit it."

"What have I done to 'offend' the Illuminati?" Sophie demanded. She looked towards Robert's body in the next cell, which had begun to stir.

Ben Hanson looked away. "We hate the church. And what better way to destroy the church rather than to destroy the family line of Christ?"

He nodded towards Sophie, whose stomach was very round from the baby. "And what better time to end the line than now? And Alexandria, well, we both know she's going to want to save you. So let's just say we'll kill two birds with one stone."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Sophie tried to fake innocence. He rolled his eyes and turned his back to her.

"Don't play dumb with me—it won't help you, or your rescuers." He stalked out of the room.

Robert woke up. "What? Where the hell am I?" he said, whipping his head around. "What's going on?"

"Robert," called Sophie. "Over here." She crawled over as close as she could to Robert's cell. She reached out her hand and Robert grabbed it, somewhat soothed to see she was alright. "Robert…the Illuminati…they're here. They're going to kill us."

"What? Sophie, dear, I don't think—"

"Ben Hanson is behind this."

* * *

><p>Alexandria went over the images in her head once more. "I know they're here. There's like…a tunnel connecting over 20 places here in D.C."<p>

"20 places? They could be anywhere!" Bryan said. "Where do we start?"

Alex spoke without hesitation. "We need a map. The anagrams said to 'follow the path.'"

Bryan grunted uncomfortably.

"What?" asked Alexandria said.

He looked around. "These people have been following us. Haven't you noticed?"

Vittoria looked around. Now that Bryan mentioned it, she spotted some people she noticed on the plane were hovering around. One of them caught her eye. A glint of metal shone in the sunlight.

"Get down!" Bryan shouted. He grabbed Vittoria's hand and tried to take Greg's too, but in the chaos of it all, Greg and Alexandria were separated from them.

All around them, people began to close in. Vittoria and Bryan searched for Greg and Alexandria but they were long-gone. The people began to gain on them.

Vittoria and Bryan began to sprint.

* * *

><p>"Hurry!" Greg gasped as he and Alexandria fought their way through the crowd. Finally, when they escaped the crowd, they kept on running. Bullets sped past them, just barely missing both of their heads and Alex let out a scream. They veered to the right.<p>

"Where to now?" Greg said as they sped across the pavement. Alexandria's dark hair whipped back as she turned her head to see how far the people were.

"I don't know," she responded between breaths. "But they're gaining. We have to get away from them." They approached a huge and secluded cemetery.

They heard a roar of outrage from the two men and two women that were running after them. Both Greg and Alexandria hopped the fence and began to run more.

"C'mon," Alex whispered. "We have to escape from them."

* * *

><p>Vittoria and Bryan rushed through the crowds, looking behind them. Those people were still closing in. "Is this how it always is?" Bryan asked through gritted teeth.<p>

Vittoria didn't answer, but instead just speeded up. She heard gunshots and screams. Alex and Greg! Could that be them?

Bryan had heard it too. His head whipped up. "Greg!" he shouted and his voice seemed to echo across the city. But there was no call back. "My God, Vittoria! He could be shot! We have to find him!" He turned around, and Vittoria was about to be too, but all of a sudden, a strong arm gripped her neck. A scream was trapped inside her throat, but her hand clutched Bryan's arm. He turned around and saw Vittoria in trouble. He threw his body towards her attacker.

He pushed Vittoria away, and the two men fell to the concrete, punching each other. Bryan swung his arm, shattering the man's nose. The man, stunned by the blow, swore and tried to get back at Bryan, but too much blood was coming, and he was getting woozy. Bryan felt a small prick in his shoulder, and saw another person injecting something in his arm. He felt his world go blurry.

The last thing he heard was Vittoria screaming.

* * *

><p>Alex dove behind a huge statuette to hide from the people chasing after her and Greg. Her breathing slowed and images flew in front of her eyes.<em> Not again…<em>

* * *

><p>Sophie nervously talking to Robert, both separated by bars. Where were they? Robert brushed the hair away from Sophie's head. "She'll be safe," he muttered. "Alexandria isn't stupid."<p>

But Sophie seemed to be on the verge of tearing up. "Robert she doesn't know she's part of the Holy Bloodline! I don't want her killed!"

Robert's forehead creased. "Sophie, stop worrying. She'll be fine. She—she…will have to be."

* * *

><p>Alex gripped the statue, her eyes round. Had she really just seen that?<p>

"Alex! RUN!" she heard Greg shout. Was he in trouble? Out of the corner of her eye, Greg slumped in a person's arms, his eyes already fluttering closed.

"NO! Greg!" she yelped. She rushed out from behind the statue, just into the arms of someone else. "LET ME GO!"

Ben's creepy smile spread across his face. "No," she felt a needle press into her skin, and a burning sensation took over her body. Then her vision went black.

* * *

><p>Alex woke up hours later, having a pounding headache and a nauseated sensation in her stomach. "Hello?" she called, her French accent reverberating across the tile-studded wall. No one answered back. She looked around the room. It felt like she was in some sort of institution. Her box-shaped room was only equipped with a table and a small rug, which she had woken up on. A small window showed the outside, which was a dark hallway. She tried the door. Locked. She inwardly swore. How was she to get out of here? Alex glanced up at the window. An idea was forming in her head…<p>

Greg felt groggy. He opened his eyes, but the scene before him was still dark. Am I still asleep? His arms and legs felt sore, and his head felt it would combust. He stretched his arms, but they could only go so far before his palms hit something hard.

What the heck? His hands felt around him. Something was keeping him from moving too much. It was wooden, and really heavy. Greg couldn't even lift it. "Hello?" he called. All of a sudden, he was jolted, and heard people talking, but the sound was really muffled. Was he in a box? He threw his body around, but to only come crashing back down at the bottom of the container. It was strange; Greg had never seen a box the size of what he was in….

A scary sensation went over him. He wasn't in a box. He was in a coffin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

Robert and Sophie both looked up as they heard the metal door open and shut. They both stood u. Two men, both tall and muscular, wheeled in a large screen T.V, with Ben Hanson trailing behind. He gave a sickening calm smile at both of them.

"Thank you," he said to the guards as they left the room.

"Hello, Robert, Sophie. I have a little surprise for you." He leaned in closer, his expression getting smugger by the minute. "Alexandria has come for you."

A picture came up on the T.V, a shot of Alexandria running from Ben, her eyes wide and scared, her arms and legs pumping to get away. To Robert, if felt he was being stabbed, it hurt so much to see her like that.

"So have some other people," Ben continued. He picked up a remote control and flipped through some pictures. They were crystal-clear photos of Vittoria, Bryan and Greg. Sophie gasped. All those people…were risking their lives to save them!

Ben Hanson's eyes narrowed. "Now I can't say their attempts were in vain. They bashed up some other Illuminati members pretty good. But you do know that it will not come without consequences."

"This handsome young lad," a photo of Greg popped up on the screen. "Earth."

"Vittoria Vetra," Vittoria's worried expression filled the monitor. "Water."

"Bryan Adams, Vittoria's husband" Bryan's picture opened up. "Air."

"And finally, Alexandria Langdon." The same heart-trending photo came up next. "Fire."

"You mean—"

"In true Illuminati fashion, each will go in the way said above. Of course, you two will go in a special way…"

"So Alexandria…"

Ben Hanson's expression never changed. "The almighty power of Fire will take her life. We captured her in the cemetery, her and that boy-Greg-running from us. Here's what she looked like an hour ago,"

Next came was a picture of Alexandria trapped in a small room, her eyes closed. "We had to her some medication to finally contain her." Ben tilted her head. "My team just happens to have her medical records…and it seems she's deadly allergic to some man-made ingredient in the solution."

Sophie's hands flew to her mouth. "What? She's allergic?"

"In her body, it will act like a slow-acting poison that will finally hurt her in about a couple hours. Only I have the antidote."

"So let's look at some live video feed of Alexandria, shall we?" He clicked a button. The video showed…nothing. But out of the corner of the camera, a flash of brown hair went past. It shows Alexandria kicking and breaking the window open and jumping free.

Ben Hanson's eyes bulged and he swore. He took out his cell phone and barked some orders.

Robert couldn't help but smirk. Nothing could contain Alexandria.

"HELP! PLEASE!" Greg shouted, pounding his fists against the top of the coffin. He felt light-headed. People's voices began to echo even more, and the clanging of shovels became more prominent. "NO, no!"

All of a sudden, he and the box was dropped deep, deep down. A thud of dirt pounded on the top of it. "HEY!"

The voices soon left, and Greg was left all alone. He pushed and kicked and hit the ceiling of the coffin, but to no avail. He shouted, and felt even more light-headed than before. He was losing oxygen really fast. His eyes closed and his last shout caught in his throat…

Alexandria fell to the floor after jumping out of the window. She was in the church next to the cemetery that she and Greg and ran to.

_Greg!_ Alex's heart pounded hard. She had to find where he was! Quietly, she slipped out into the hallway, which held old-and definitely expensive—artwork that seemed to frown down at her as she slid across the walls, trying to be as quiet as possible.

All of a sudden, a crushing pain took over Alexandria's stomach. She fell to her knees, hands clutching just below her abdomen.

_What the…_Alexandria thought as she gasped for air. It felt like a tiny bomb went off in her stomach. But as soon as it came, the pain vanished. Alexandria waited a couple more minutes before she got up on shaky knees and went on her way.

_What the heck was that all about?_

"So, after one more injection, Alexandria could die." Ben looked pleased with himself as he once again as he sat in front of Robert's and Sophie's cells. "Of course, you could choose what way you wanted her to die. Painful…by the power of fire. Or slowly…by the injection."

"You're a horrid man!_ Vous devrez payer pour cela!"_ Sophie shouted at Ben, her hands clutching the bars.

Robert's eyes flashed. "Where is Alexandria now?"

A tiny muscle in Ben Hanson's jaw shook. For once, he looked a little nervous. "You don't need to know!" he snapped. He stormed out of the room.

Sophie closed her eyes for a moment after he left. "Robert…she's away. I don't know quite where she is, but she's away from Ben."

Robert clutched her hands through the metal bars. "Sophie, I'm so sorry! We'll get out of here, I promise you."

Sophie's eyes were wet. "I know, my love. I know."

He kissed her hand.

Alexandria was so close to the door and pushed it open a crack. There was a strong-looking and big guard on the other side. _Crap._ Alex knew that she had to get out, but with that man on the other side of the door…she almost didn't have a chance. Suddenly, she had an idea and grabbed one of the paintings. Slowly, softly, she opened the door and raised the painting with trembling arms and brought it back down with a sickening crack! On his head. The guard tumbled down the stairs, moaning. As he went unconscious, Alex grabbed the pistol and slipped it in her pocket. She couldn't go unarmed.

Not with everything at stake.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexandria rushed away from the church and back into the cemetery. She had to find where Greg and everybody was. She was almost over the fence when she noticed something.

_That grave wasn't dug before, was it?_

"Oh, God," she mumbled as she picked up pace. "Oh God!" She fell before the grave stone and traced her fingers over the anagram that was scorched into the stone.

ILLUMINATI

Alex pounded on the coffin. (The grave hadn't been all dug, it looked like someone had stopped.) "Greg?" she pulled on the lock, kicked it with her boot, and twisted it every which way. Finally, she had found a solid rock and brought it down on the lock with force.

It spilt open. Alexandria threw the coffin open and gasped. Greg was inside.

And he wasn't breathing.

* * *

><p>Back in their cells, the TV in the room was showing older video feed from inside the coffin. "Help! Please!" Robert and Sophie heard Greg plead. "NO! NO!" they heard raspy breathing, and all of the sudden, his chest wasn't moving anymore. Ben Hanson's creepy smile spread across his face. "Death by Earth…done."<p>

Sophie cried out. "Oh…God! Please tell me that the boy didn't…"

Hanson shrugged. "Of course he died. This is all part of my plan to destroy the Bloodline. I know it's killing both of you to see others die for you—but frankly, that's just going to happen before YOU die. So, we know that no one else would be able to save you in YOUR time of distress."

* * *

><p>"Greg! Greg! No, please!" Alexandria dragged his body out onto the grass. His eyes had closed, and his hands felt cold. She wondered how long he had been like this.<p>

For what seemed like ages, she gave him CPR. "C'mon, C'mon!" she whispered as her hands pressed on his chest. She tried to keep from panicking.

A raspy cough came from Greg's mouth. His eyes sprang open.

"Alex?" he spoke, sitting up. He coughed roughly and shook his head. "What happened?"

To his surprise, she gave a sigh of relief and slumped on the grass. "Nothing," she murmured. _"Absolument rien,"_

* * *

><p>Bryan shook his head. Where was he? In the back of a van? All of the past events came flooding back. "VITTORIA?" he called. His shoulders felt sore, and his hands and legs were tied together.<p>

"Shut up," a cold voice murmured. "Or you'll wake her." Bryan looked around. A bulky, strong man was driving the car, and muscular and angry-looking woman was riding shotgun. Vittoria, bound and gagged, had a nasty-looking bump on her forehead and was unconscious.

"What did you do to her?" he roared. The woman, quick as a flash, brought out a pistol and aimed it at Vittoria. "Don't make her death any sooner," she sneered, cocking the gun.

"Aw, it doesn't matter," the man said. "She's going to die soon anyway. SO will you, mister. Fortunately for her, she's going by water. You, on the other hand, are going by air…very painful."

_What?_ Bryan thought. Then he thought of Greg. "Greg! What did you do to my son?" But the woman merely chuckled.

"Oh he's long gone."

Bryan felt crushed. Greg…gone? His world felt like it was crashing around him. Greg WAS his world. What a mistake he had made to bring Greg along with him! He gritted his teeth. They would pay…

* * *

><p>While Alexandria lay relieved in the grass, Greg looked at her curiously. Then, all of a sudden, the memories came rushing back.<p>

"Oh my God! My dad and Vittoria! We have to get them!"

"I know, but we don't know where they are!"

"I don't care! We have to find them…now!" Greg almost snarled.

Alexandria threw her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. But we need to find out where they are. And soon…"

* * *

><p>Sophie carefully watched as Ben paced fifty feet away from them, and closed her eyes and began to murmur softly. Robert looked on, confused. "Sophie…" he whispered. "What are you doing?"<p>

She shushed him and focused. Alexandria please. She thought of where Ben told them that Vittoria and Bryan were to be hurt.

"Alexandria," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Alexandria's eyes went wide, and her knees began to shake. Her skin paled three shades. To Greg, she looked like she was about to pass out.<p>

He grabbed her arm and shook it. "Alexandria? ALEX?"

It took a couple minutes, but Alex's scared expression faded and her complexion went back to its normal color. "What?" she asked, distracted.

"You looked really pale. What is with you? You keep zoning out."

Alexandria sighed. "You're not going to believe me…but I keep seeing these visions. And that's where we have to go each time! It's weird….I know where we have to go now!"

Greg was about a nod, when something odd caught his eye. The barrel of a gun was slightly visible in Alex's pocket! He jumped away, disgusted.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head and frowning.

"How could you?" his voice rang out loud, causing Alexandria to jump. He pointed to the gun. "It was you, wasn't it? You were the one behind this all."

It was a statement, not a question.

Alex's eyes got big, and she shook her head violently. "Greg no, I can explain-" her hand reached out to his arm, but he shoved her away, sending her tumbling back a few feet. "I-I…"she stuttered.

"Get away from me!" Greg snarled. "You were the one who got revenge on your parents, weren't you?" he drew his own conclusions. "Robert and Sophie called my parents, and you must be collaborating with these people who claim to be the Illuminati! You tried to kill me! And who knows what you've done to your parents and mine!" he walked away slowly, his angry expression surprising Alex.

"I'm going to find my parents. And yours. And I swear to God, I will make sure you pay!" Bitterness seemed to explode out of Greg as he turned and ran.

"Greg! No wait!" Alex shrieked. But he had already left, long gone. If he had only known…

**PLEASE review! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Review!**

Regina sighed impatiently as the plane began its descent to Washington D.C. It was nearly 7:00 pm, she was already late.

She brought out her phone, thumbed a text message to some of her cohorts, apologizing for being late, telling them she'll be there soon.

Regina pushed her blond hair back from her eyes. Soon, her stress for so many years would be gone.

* * *

><p>Alex fought back tears as she shouted for Greg to come back. She didn't want to face this alone. The crushing pain came back in her stomach as seemed to spread across her body. She gasped, her trembling hand drifted down to her stomach. Shivering, she kneeled down in the grass while a wave of nausea took over her. Alexandria closed her eyes, images flying before her. Lincoln Memorial. She must go to Lincoln Memorial.<p>

Shaky-legged, Alex stood up and tried to push herself to go as fast as possible to Lincoln Memorial. Wrong move. Bile crept up her throat, and she couldn't keep it down. She gagged. Her stomach hurt so bad, she felt like she had been poisoned…

* * *

><p>Greg stormed off, running. How could Alex do something like that? As he rushed through the streets, he noticed a dark van honking at another car through traffic.<p>

It wasn't the van particular that caught his eye. Instead, a tiny symbol on the truck caught his eye. Was that a pyramid…?

Greg ran faster. He was going to follow the truck. Surely, it would lead him to where he was supposed to go…

* * *

><p>Alexandria rushed through the streets, the pain in her stomach ebbing her the whole way. She panted, surprised on how worn out she was. A police car was up ahead, and Alexandria felt a leap of faith. Perhaps the policemen could help her.<p>

She ran up and tapped the policeman and he turned around. Alex stumbled back, astounded. It was the same cop that was at her house, Policeman Martin.

"I, uh, I," she mumbled, praying he wouldn't recognize her. Her eyes drifted away from his and landed on his arm. The uniform sleeve was up, and something caught her eye.

The all seeing eye. The pyramid. The ambigram that stated "ILLUMINATI"

All those symbols were burned into his skin. She whipped her head up. "You're one of them!" her voice was accusing. "YOU!"

* * *

><p>Martin swore, and lunged toward her and caught her around the ribcage. He then roared and shoved her away. He felt like he had just been burned!<p>

Alex squirmed free, and ran off, legs pumping hard. The Illuminati seemed to be all around her…

* * *

><p>Vittoria's eyes opened and she was staring into the eyes of a stranger. She yelped and kicked away. Her head hit cement, sending her reeling. Where am I? she wondered. Vittoria felt cold, and stars appeared above her head.<p>

"VITTORIA!" a voice roared as she lifted her head. It was Bryan.

She wanted to call back out, but she just noticed her mouth was sore because it was gagged. Someone behind her lifted her up with strong arms. A scream was muffled and she splayed her legs, trying to get free. All of a sudden, another sharp prick in her arm made her world go dark.

* * *

><p>Looking over the Potomac River, Bryan was racing up the stairs of the Lincoln Memorial. Lincoln's stone face was spotlighted, and stared down mercilessly at his failed attempt to escape. Bryan screamed for Vittoria, but the man kicked him in the stomach. Bryan doubled over, grimacing. The man came at him, his huge hands grasping him on the neck…<p>

* * *

><p>Alexandria stumbled on, and looked over her shoulder. Martin was nowhere in sight. <em>I cannot believe he was an Illuminati member! A cop! Who can I trust?!<em>

But Alex didn't have any more time to think. She heard Vittoria's name shouted and ran on…

* * *

><p>Greg looked on horrified in the shadow of the Lincoln Memorial as his dad struggled against another man. He knew what he had to do.<p>

He jumped on the man, catching him off-guard. "Let go of my father!" he snarled. He knocked the man off his father, due to the surprise. Punching, kicking, scratching Greg managed to stay out of the Illuminatus's hands. Bryan, stunned by his rescuer, sprang into action. Bryan pushed him, and the man tumbled down the stairs, his head hitting every step.

Bryan looked at Greg as if he was seeing a premonition. He embraced his son. "Greg…they said you died!"

Greg's expression hardened. "Dad…they buried me alive! The Illuminati are behind all this!"

"BURIED YOU ALIVE? My God, how did you get out!"

"Alex. But Dad… I think she's part of the Illuminati. It makes sense, she's leading us on this wild goose chase—"

Bryan shook his head. "Greg that's impossible. When Robert Langdon had called your mother, he had said that Alexandria had to be protected. Surely, he would have mentioned that she was behind all of this mayhem."

Greg felt like he had swallowed lead. "You mean—"

Bryan nodded. "Where is she now?"

"I-I don't know."

Bryan heard something. A small cry coming over from the Potomac River. "Help!


	10. Chapter 10

Alexandria was located at the beginning of the Potomac River, and gasped at what she saw. A woman, bound and gagged, was being carried over to the river. Without a moment's hesitation, She was dropped in, left to die.

She ran, hating the sick person who did this horrible deed. Alex saw a flash of black hair as the person began to sink in the bottom.

_Vittoria!_

* * *

><p>Vittoria's eyes stung as she opened them. Water filled her nostrils and swirled all around her. The swift movement of water rushed all around. She was being drowned!<p>

Thrashing, her hands were bound and weighed down, Vittoria looked toward the top of the water. Vittoria couldn't breathe; her lungs felt like they were about to explode. The water pressure pulled her down, the weights tied to her obeying. Before her eyes fluttered closed, she saw a familiar character in front of her_….Alexandria_!

* * *

><p>She dove into the water, the chill iciness freezing her to the bone. But Alexandria swam further, focused only on getting Vittoria out of the water.<p>

Holding her breath, she finally caught the sinking Vittoria by the shoulders. Frantically, she tried to swim upward, but the weight of Vittoria and her fatigue were beating her. Her mouth strained to open and she barely got a fresh breath of air as her face reached the top of the water. "Help!" she screamed. Frantically, she gripped to the side of the wall the river treaded against. Hoisting Vittoria up by her shoulders, she flipped Vittoria over the side. Alex was breathing hard as she was about to climb out herself, when a wave slammed her into the side of the wall. She cried out in pain, clawing, her boots trying to find some sort of lever to support her. But they scraped helplessly. "Help! Please!" her French accent fading in the D.C. night sky.

"Vittoria!" she shrieked, trying to cling to Vittoria's arm to keep herself from washing away. Vittoria's pulse was still going. "Vittoria! Wake up!"

She felt herself slipping under…

* * *

><p>Sophie put her head in her hands suddenly, and rocked back in forth. "Alex, Alex!" she muttered. Robert looked up, attentive. "What's wrong with her? Is Alex alright?"<p>

Sophie shook her head, her eyes flashing dangerously. "NO! I can't tell…there's almost no connection…" The T.V flickered on in front of them, showing past video of Bryan getting attacked and Vittoria drowning.

"Oh, God.." Robert's voice was full of pain. "I promise you Sophie, we are getting out of here…"

* * *

><p>Alex felt herself going under, feeling the pull of the water. All of a sudden, strong hands appeared, and took hold of her under her armpits and lifted her out of the river.<p>

Alexandria sputtered, spitting water out of her mouth and shivering from the fierce coldness. A thankful smile was turned toward her unknown rescuer, but she never saw him.

A harsh blow to the head turned her world black.

* * *

><p>Ben Hanson never noticed Vittoria waking up feet away from him. He smirked at Alexandria, her body flopped out, an already noticeable bruise appearing on her forehead. At his side was an ancient Illuminati brand. His cohorts had not used it to scathe the victims, but it was good use for a weapon. Ben hoisted her body over his shoulder and made his way to the van.<p>

Bryan and Greg had rushed to the source of the plea for help. "Mom!" Greg shouted and rushed toward her, who was just coming to.

She sat up, noticing her soaked clothes. Bryan shed his jacket, draping it around her shoulders. "What happened?"

She told the whole story, her teeth chattering. But she was not afraid.

"Where's Alexandria now?"

* * *

><p>Her eyes widened. She had no idea.<p>

Ben Hanson smiled as he drove up to where he was keeping Robert and Sophie. Soon, the whole Langdon family would perish.

As he got out of the car, he carried Alexandria. Soon the Illuminati will have control! He entered the Basilica of the National Shrine of the Immaculate Conception…

* * *

><p>Running from the Lincoln Memorial and wondering where to go next, Greg, Bryan and Vittoria rushed in the brisk night air of Washington D.C. Far off, they could hear the bells of the Basilica. Vittoria stopped short, looking confused.<p>

"What?!" Greg asked.

"The bells…" her voice faded. "The Basilica closes at seven. Its eight thirty now." They looked at each other, and it clicked simultaneously.

They were being kept at the Basilica.

* * *

><p>Sophie felt more angry then she ever had before. Her eyes flashed angrily. "Robert…" she spoke, her tone forced and calm. "I can't do this. We need to get out of here."<p>

Robert stood up and gripped the metal bars. He gritted his teeth. "Sophie, Princess, I know! But we can't it's locked."

An infuriated Sophie looked at him. "Robert! We have to save Alex…the others…they died for this. We can't let them die in vain!"

"But—"

"Robert! We have to get out of here!" Sophie gripped the bars until her knuckles turned white.

All of a sudden, a low grumble seemed to emerge from the Earth. The ground trembled, and small pieces of the celling were knocked to the ground…

* * *

><p>Ben Hanson put Alex down at the cold stone floor. He stepped away from her unconscious body and pulled out his cell phone.<p>

"Hello?" he barked. "I need the whole gang down here. Yes, I have her here. Get everybody ready!" As he put his phone away, the ground shook beneath him and knocked him off his feet. What was that? He wondered. A mumble came from Alexandria's mouth, and Ben knew he had to get her ready. Silently he picked her back up and ran into a chapel.

Vittoria, Bryan and Greg rushed up to the Basilica. The door was propped open. Bryan extended it wider, wincing as the door creaked loudly. The lights were off, Greg could barely see in front of him. Suddenly, the door slammed shut.

"Well, who do we have here?" a snide voice spoke.

Sophie looked around, shocked at what just happened. Robert seemed stunned as well. "Sophie…did you do this?"

She bit her lip, knowing fully well it was her fault. Parts of the ceiling had smashed into their cells, ripping off the locks. How ironic.

They stepped out and slipped through the door. Miles and miles of tunnels stretched out in front if Robert and Sophie.

.


	11. Chapter 11

"Let's try this way," Sophie said, pointing to the twisted right tunnel. Langdon sighed. He was going to suggest going the other way, but when it came to life-and-death decisions, he wasn't taking any chances. He grabbed Sophie's hand and together, they ran into the pathway…

* * *

><p>Vittoria, Bryan, and Greg jumped at the voice, and they didn't seem to know where it came from. Laughing aroused, cold, dark, laughter which reverberated off the stone walls of the basilica. Whoever, it was, he seemed to be everywhere.<p>

"Come to rescue, have we?" a different voice this time, a much higher, shriller tone. "You fools!" More laughter.

"ENOUGH!" another yelled. "It's time."

A sound came from the middle of the church. It sounded like a strike of a match. All of a sudden, a fire seemed to explode up. Vittoria shrieked, and Bryan held Greg and her back. The paintings on the walls seemed to glimmer back; some of the faces looked demonic. Greg gasped in horror as the fire jumped higher and higher, feeding off the oxygen and the wood from the pews.

In the glimmering light, Bryan saw about ten people. A man, who Bryan guessed was Ben Hanson, the man who Alex had said was behind this whole ordeal. The man's eyes radiated power.

"You escaped." A growl emerged from his throat. His hands were clenched into fists. "I don't know how, but then again, I don't care! Guards, seize them."

Quicker than lightning, Vittoria, Bryan and Greg were enclosed in a circle. Bryan was held at gunpoint, Vittoria was pressed against another man's chest, and a knife was held to Greg's neck.

"Please," Bryan rasped. "Let my son go. Let him live!"

Ben Hanson scoffed. "Oh, sure, just let him go. After he's seen everyone and everything? Never."

The fire sparked behind them, building and gaining heat. Vittoria winced as some embers blew close to her. Ben noticed and smirked.

"What do you think the fire's for, Ms. Vetra?" he growled at her and stepped dangerously close to her. She never answered, but she glowered at him. "You'll find out soon," he spoke in a chilling voice.

Sophie and Robert dashed through the seemingly-endless tunnels through the Basilica of the Immaculate Conception. Sophie sensed they were almost there…

* * *

><p>The large doors blew open, the harsh winds of the D.C night swirling around Bryan and his family. The person who was standing in the doorway was…a woman.<p>

She had dark blond hair, styled into a sleek, high ponytail. Skinny jeans seemed to fit perfectly on her legs, and she made a simple white shirt and blazer look stylish.

Her high heels clicked across the stone floor as she strutted over to everyone. Greg noticed that everyone was bowing, murmuring, saying how glad they were to see her. Everyone except Ben, that is.

His eyes instantly connected with her bluish-gray ones. "Regina," he spoke to her as if a lover. "Ben," she replied, in a tone similar to his. "Is everything prepared?" she said as she gazed at everyone.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw Greg, Vittoria, and Bryan. "What are they doing here? Shouldn't they be dead?"

Ben looked flustered, and sent a glare to them. "Yes but…Alexandria…"

She held up a manicured hand to stop him. "Say no more. Although it is not ideal, I think it could work to have them watch. Crush their spirits, you know?"

"What?" Bryan asked. "What do you mean?

But they ignored him and the others inquisitions. "Get her ready!" Regina snapped, waving her hands at a few vacant Illuminati members, who scrambled around.

The fire rose higher and higher, and as Vittoria looked over at her husband and Greg, she saw fear flash across their faces. All of a sudden, they heard a scream…

* * *

><p>Sophie and Robert both heard the scream before it echoed down the tunnels. It shook them to the core, because they had only heard that shriek once before. Sophie closed her eyes, trying to stop any memories from only a couple months ago…<p>

_…Robert finding Alexandria, and when she tried to get away so she wouldn't hurt us…_

_…the bomb exploding, her screams of pain and fear as she was thrown across the room…_

Robert grabbed her arm, which jolted her back to the present. "Here!" he shouted, pointing to a metal door and throwing the latch over. The scream was heard again, more agonizing and heart-breaking then before.

* * *

><p>Greg looked around uneasily, unsure where the voice of terror was coming from. He looked at his dad. And then at Vittoria. They were staring at the same place…the ceiling.<p>

Greg glanced up, and immediately wished he hadn't. He looked in horror as he saw Alexandria pushed off a balcony! "Alexandria!" he shouted, straining against the man who had a tight grip on him.

But instead of plummeting to the floor as expected, Alexandria only made one-thirds of the drop. Suspended by metal chains, she hung by her wrists, her limp body dangling dangerously close to the flames. Vittoria looked horrified, tears running down her face. Bryan seemed to be gagging, the sight to much for him to take.

"Behold," Regina spoke mockingly. "A descendent of Jesus Christ!"

As if on cue, a door located in one of the small chapels seemed to burst open…

Robert staggered back at the too-familiar fumes of smoke. "What is going on…?" he wondered out loud, and then he saw the fire. "NO!" he roared. Sophie, wide eyed, broke into a run, and almost collapsed at the sight of her daughter awaiting her death. "_Oh mon Dieu! Alexandria_!" her voice rang out into the basilica.

They ran forward, not stopping for one second. Regina looked a little stunned, then remained her composure.

"Ah, Cousin Sophie, remember me?"

* * *

><p>Alexandria felt tears of fear cascade down her face. Traumatized by what was below her, she forced herself to look up.<p>

"Alexandria!" she heard her name being called. Sophie pushed through the crowd and stared up at her daughter. The man across the balcony pulled on her chains, threatning to pull her arm out of her socket.

"You call this woman your mother?" the woman with blond hair and a snotty attitude asked shrilly. "You don't know one thing about her. Or you."

"She's part of the Bloodline, that I've suspected you've known…but so are you Alex."

Over the crackling of the fire, Alex wondered if she had heard her correctly.

"Part of the Bloodline.. that explains a lot doesn't it? But to me, to all the Illuminati, you're nothing but a mistake…"

Alex whipped her head to face the woman, and even from where they were standing, everyone could see anger flash in her brown eyes.

"Your 'mom' isn't real. Who would want you? Why? Hell, I know I never did." Regina spoke. "I'm your real mom," her lip curled in disgust. "Unfortunately, I can never seem to erase a mistake."

"I hate you!_ Je vous déteste!_ You ruined my life! I couldn't trust anyone for ages! I never knew what love was like! Or what parents are supposed to be!" Alex kicked and thrashed around, trying desperately to escape. No more tears ran, she was angry then she had ever been.

"LOVE? There is no such thing as love; love is a myth. And let me tell you something, Alexandria, just because you are part of the Bloodline doesn't make you any more a mistake."

Regina turned to her fellow Illuminati members, as well as Robert and Sophie, who were by know held with guns to their heads,

"Pregnant, are we Sophie?" Regina teased. "I would try to change that as soon as I can, if I were you. You wouldn't want a child like Alexandria."

"You don't know Alex," Robert spat back.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Alex was trying to avoid the lapping flames emerging very close to her. All of a sudden, the sharp pain returned to her stomach. She gasped and pulled her knees up to her stomach. It was blurring her vision and making her nauseous. Alex coughed and tried to slow down her breathing, but the pain overtook her, more and more.<p>

The heat of the flames created tiny beads of sweat on her forehead, but yet, she shook with fear and anger. Why had she dragged Vittoria, Greg, and Bryan into this? Was all of this her fault?

* * *

><p>Regina rolled her eyes. "It's better if I don't. She's a failure, a mistake, a burden. I mean, how could adopt that little <em>chienne<em>?"

Sophie's green eyes looked furious, dangerously flickering. "How could you? Just leave the family so many years ago. You had an obligation!"

"You are so naïve!" Regina shot back. "Do you think I want all the responsibility that comes with the Bloodline? What do I want anything to do with the Priory? Or you? Or my family? Who cared about me? NO ONE. How stupid are you to even believe in this crap?"

"Marcelo!" she snapped at the man who held onto Alexandria's chains. "Do it now!"

"Wait!" Alexandria pleaded. She ignored the lapping flames which were creeping closer and closer to the flesh.

"How dare to talk to my parents like that! They saved me! To even think that you have the RIGHT to insult them in mind-boggling. And you say there's no such thing as love! You," her voice cracked, full of despair and emotion. "Were a heartless woman who never deserved to be a mother. I-I may have been a mistake," her voice shook. "And I may be adopted, but no one should be treated like you did me. Admit it, you wanted to kill me as soon as you found out! No such thing as love! This comes from the woman who does not even know the meaning! I know the kindest, most caring, most beautiful on the inside and out people that only seem to be visible in fairytales!"

Alex turned now to Bryan, Vittoria and Greg, who were standing horrified at the scene unfolding before them. "I'm so sorry I got you into this. Please know I am eternally sorry and," a sob seemed to emerge from her throat. "I'll miss you."

She turned back to Robert and Sophie. "Thank you, for-for everything. I love-" she was cut off by her own scream, the chains letting go, her body dropping free and plummeting to the fire. Her scream was silenced immediately, and the fire's flames grew higher.

"My mistake," Regina spoke in a haunting voice.


End file.
